1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a self-propelled machine for removing tiles and other floor covering from the surfaces of floors. The invention also relates to an adjustable scraper blade assembly suitable for mounting on a machine used to remove floor covering. The invention further relates to a single control mechanism for operating the steering, and the forward and reverse movement of a self-propelled machine.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A number of machines have been developed for removing roofing or floor covering materials. Such machines are disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,245,544, 2,864,104, 3,542,433, 4,053,183, 4,277,104, 4,668,017 and 5,002,629. In another similar prior art machine, a large hydraulic pump in a stationary location outside the work area was connected by long, hoses to a bulky hydrostatic transmission on the vehicle. The large hydraulic pump was powered by a large horsepower motor which was believed to be necessary to provide enough torque to peel up the tile. It was not feasible to mount such a large hydraulic pump and large motor on the vehicle itself. The hydraulic connecting hoses and stationary motor and hydraulic pump significantly limited the accessibility and maneuverability of the vehicle. Moreover, the vehicle together with its pump and motor were not easily portable to and from the job site.
None of the prior art machines combine the speed, maneuverability, ease of control, accessibility or portability required to remove tiles and other floor coverings as effectively inside small rooms of buildings as in large open areas.